Reign Of The Nightmare King Special Edition
by Chris Gammon
Summary: Chaps 12 up! I had to up the raiting! Added elements, scenes, parts, and more violence. Withness more of the Carnival and it's twisted inabiants, as well as more of the story I didn't do the first time!
1. Nowhere Nightmares

The ground of Nowhere, trembled in a fury that was unknown to all living creatures. The dog unfortunate dog that was trapped in the canter of the quaking rage was Courage the cowardly dog. He watched in horror as the ground tore open in a flow of magma. A massive reptilian creature rose from the fiery depths roaring in an earth-shattering scream of torment.  
  
This massive creature looked down upon the small creature, sniffing the air. His body was rippled with muscle and his hunched back held three massive shafts of muscle. These were necks that held the other three heads. Dragon heads, each with a different expression. One was angered at the disgusting world around him, the second had a look of disgust for all living creatures, and the third had an open mouth. Like the laughing from a madman who silence was disturbing enough.  
  
This creature lashed his heads back, and roared once more. The magnificent creature was the last thing Courage saw before being impaled by the massive claws. It was beautiful agony. You didn't want to look, but couldn't look away.  
  
Courage the cowardly dog woke up to the shining sun once more, breathing heavily. It was all a nightmare. A graphic depiction of his buried inner- conscience. He shook as he climbed out of his cot. He looked in on his sleeping masters then went downstairs. He was beginning to like the peaceful atmosphere lately. He went out to dig for his misplaced yo-yo like always. He had nothing better to do.  
  
He got down on his knees in a good spot, and proceeded to dig. As he sifted through the warm, soft dirt, his claws hit something hard making him yelp. He looked down in the newly dug hole, and saw a shining black jewel like a big Emerald. He slowly pulled it out and examined it, wondering what it was, who buried it, and just how long it has been there. He held it up to the sun and examined it with a jewel scope he happened to have in his pocket. It looked like it was worth a small fortune and it was very shiny and new for something that could have possibly been there for centuries.  
  
Just then, as he put his scope away, he saw a cloudy image in it. He breathed on it and tried to wipe away what he thought was dust, but the cloud remained. He looked at it more intently and noticed something forming within the cloud. A face, dragon like but humanoid, appeared, with three massive dragonheads coming out of its back. The same creature from his nightmare!  
  
Courage screamed louder than he had ever in his life. The kind of scream that someone would do if they had woke from a horrible nightmare. His lungs felt as if they would burst, and his throat went dry and raspy, almost losing his voice. But he had to stop to breathe. He threw the horrible thing away from himself and swallowed, trying to lubricate his sore throat. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and picked up the thing again. He didn't want to, but he didn't want anyone getting hurt, and to make sure that anyone that didn't need it couldn't get hold of it.  
  
He looked at it again, but nothing happened. Maybe it was the sun, or the heat. Or both made that horrible apparition appear. He remembered when the sun made him see a reflection of Eustace's truck in the asphalt.  
  
But then again, this image was too orderly and horrible to be imagination. After what Courage had been through though, his imagination was anything but normal. Was his nightmare a projection of what was to come?  
  
He pocketed the thing and went back inside. He went up to the attic and turned on the computer. The soft musical chime signaled it was ready.  
  
"What do you want this early?" it asked sarcastically. Courage scanned a picture of the emerald into the computer and waited.  
  
"OH MY!" it said with a surprised tone, which meant it was not good.  
  
"What you have here is a Dark Emerald, one of sixteen actually." A picture shows fifteen emeralds surrounding a sixteenth that was larger in size.  
  
"They were Chaos Emeralds that became prisons for Hell's most powerful demons, each one representing a different element of the world."  
  
The computer began saying the elements, showing a sketch from an ancient book for each one. Each looked more horrible and twisted than the last.  
  
"There was Fire the demonic master of beautiful destruction,  
  
"Metal who was the master of weapons,  
  
"Ice whose heart was colder than his body,  
  
"Star who commanded the black holes and super-novas,  
  
"Rock who had magma for veins, and commanded earth like no other,  
  
"Moon who commanded the tides,  
  
"Sky who commanded the weather and all objects natural and man-made in the sky,  
  
"Air who could crush or suffocate at will,  
  
"Blood who was spawned from the carnage of the battlefield,  
  
"Bone who created and commanded the Reapers. He symbolizes the Horseman of Death,  
  
"Steel represents the industrial revolution that lead to more wars being fought,  
  
"Lava is the liquid flame, consuming all in his path with silent death,  
  
"Wind who commanded the tornadoes, hurricanes, cyclones, and windstorms,  
  
"Darkness who conjured our darkest desires and actions. The dark side of our souls and the shadows we should fear more than what is hiding in them,  
  
"And, finally, technology who created the technological revolution, allowing us to hold mass destruction in the palm of our hand.  
  
"These fifteen were sealed away in a tomb where they were later founded by Armadillo Rex, insane inventor and evil ruler."  
  
A picture of Rex giving the peace sign at the camera appears.  
  
"They were accidentally infused into a clone of America's hero Sonic the hedgehog."  
  
A picture of Sonic appears.  
  
"I know him, and his friends." Courage said to himself scratching his head.  
  
"But this Dark Emerald here was the little known sixteenth." The computer continued, showing the same picture of the sixteen, but the one in the middle was now highlighted.  
  
"This one contains the demon of elemental Nightmare. It is four demons in one because of all it embodies."  
  
A picture of a massive figure with three heads from its back, eerily resembling the fright Courage saw earlier, appeared onscreen.  
  
"The main head is the brains behind the operation and general of the other fifteen. The three dragonheads protruding from its back represent the three major elements of all nightmares. Going from left to right are Anger, Hatred, and Insanity."  
  
The computer continued, highlighting each head as it talked.  
Courage howled lightly. He knew this wasn't going to get any better. He watched the slideshow, with a growing sense of dread.  
  
"If this one was to reunite with the other fifteen within Dark Sonic," an animation appeared, showing the fifteen swirling and going inside the one in the middle, followed by a picture of a Sonic looking figure that was all black and had blood red eyes. "the clone that I spoke of earlier, then all Hell would literally break loose." The computer finished with a flame that engulfed an image of Earth.  
  
Courage screamed, but was cut off by his flaring throat. As he went for some water, he noticed the Emerald glowing, and then it settled down to a steady pulse. Demonic laughing seemed distant but loud.  
  
"One more thing fraidy dog." The computer said, making Courage look over his shoulder. "It feeds off fear. The more it gets, the stronger it becomes. It even goes as far as to induce nightmares of horrific proportions to those around it, in an attempt to get enough power to break free."  
  
Courage wanted to scream again, but couldn't because of his throat and of the new responsibility bestowed upon him. He took several deep breaths to calm his nerves, and looked as the Emerald stopped glowing all together. Courage sighed in relief with the new knowledge that if it couldn't sense his fear it couldn't grow any stronger. He smiled and walked off to the kitchen for some water.  
  
Elsewhere, Sonic the hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower, were sitting around chatting when their phone rang. Sonic answered and herd a voice. It sounded panic stricken and unable to make sentences. Then the voice calmed down to an intelligible level.  
  
"Hello, Sonic?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Hey Courage! What's up?"  
  
Sonic asked, glad to here a friends voice.  
  
"I have to control my fear, but I'm scared as hell, literally! But I can't show it or it will get stronger!" Courage said, looking over his shoulder at Muriel and Eustace in the kitchen.  
  
"What will get stronger?" Sonic asked, noticing Tails was looking at him with a worried look.  
  
"This thing inside a Dark Emerald I found." Courage said, calming down and getting his breath.  
  
There was a dead silence, and all that could be herd was Courage panting.  
  
"I thought there was only fifteen, and Dark Sonic had them all." Sonic finally spoke up.  
  
"What happened Tails? You're the Chosen One, did you know of this?" Sonic asked, looking over at his two tailed friend. Tails had a sick look on his face. This didn't sound good at all.  
  
Tails only shrugged feeling bad that he couldn't help. It wasn't his fault that Athair didn't tell him of another Dark Emerald, or if anymore even existed.  
  
"We'll be right over!" and Sonic hung up. They got ready and walked out the door, not noticing that someone was watching them. He looked like Sonic, but far more sinister.  
  
Later at the farm house in Nowhere, a knock at the door was heard. Muriel answered.  
  
"Oh, we have guests!" Muriel said happily as Sonic and Tails walked in and took a seat.  
  
"Would ye like some tea?"  
  
"Sure Mrs. Uhhh....." Tails said, not knowing her name.  
  
"Call me Muriel dear." She said shaking Tails hand.  
  
Courage signaled to the duo from the stairs. He was at the top, looking through the banister.  
  
"Excuse us." Sonic said standing up, "Courage wants us to play."  
  
"Okay, have fun!" Muriel said waving as they left to the upstairs.  
  
"Freaks!" Eustace mumbled from behind his paper.  
  
Upstairs, Courage showed Sonic and Tails the same slide show he saw, about the Emerald and the evil within.  
  
"We can't let Dark Sonic get that Emerald!" Sonic said hitting his palm.  
  
"We got to stop him, but how?" Tails asked.  
  
"We can't destroy it or him, but we can prevent the two from coming together." Sonic said. He looked over to Courage.  
  
"Courage, you stay here and we'll go find out more. If we come up with something, we'll let you know! And whatever you do, don't feed it any fear!" Courage gulped and nodded as the two left in a flash of Sonic speed.  
  
Later that night, Courage was trapped in a maze, full of horrible creatures resembling those on the computer. Zombies, headless creatures with sharp limbs, and evil spirits ran about. He ran down dark hallways and through twisting areas. All lead back to the same place. There was a carnival looking place. Complete with rides and clowns. But there was a sinister feeling about the place in general.  
  
A ghostly mist appeared out of nowhere and everything began tearing Courage apart, limb from limb. Blood sprayed everywhere and his screams echoed throughout the carnival atmosphere.  
  
Courage awoke in a cold sweat. His heart was slamming in his chest as he gasped for breath, getting a grip back onto reality. It was those nightmares he was warned about. Fueling the beast within the gem in the attic. Courage knew it felt his fear as he dreamed, but now he calmed down enough to show no signs. The emerald faded and stopped glowing. The laughter was louder this time, but still distant enough to not be a threat right now. Courage looked up at the ceiling of his masters' bedroom, hearing a glass-like clanking hitting the wooden floor of the attic. It was a good idea to sleep with them tonight, as he was less apt to scream. 


	2. Discovery! Enter Dark Lord Knuckles

The sun rose upon the desert landscape of Nowhere Farms once again. Courage didn't get much sleep that night, because of the occurring nightmares. He looked over at his sleeping masters and sighed in relief that they were safe. He looked up at the ceiling, where a sound of clanking glass echoed around again. He went upstairs to see what was causing the racket.  
  
He slowly opened the attic door and screamed louder than ever before as he came face to face with the floating gem, the demonic face in it once again. It growled and the Emerald began to glow in a brilliant light, feeding off every shiver down Courage's spine, slight chatter of his teeth, or sweat drop of fear.  
  
Courage closed his eyes tightly, clenching his chattering teeth as his body began shaking more violently than ever. Suddenly, he took a deep breath, looked the emerald right in the twisted face, and screamed, "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"  
  
The emerald ceased to glow and crashed to the floor. The demonic voices seeming to grow more distant. Courage sighed in relief and went over to the computer. He turned it on and asked what happened.  
  
"Apparently, by showing that you no longer fear the demon within, he lost all the power he gained from you before. Meaning that the nightmares will become worse and others will become victims, to compensate for lost power."  
  
"OH NO! MURIEL!" Courage screamed. The emerald started to glow once again. "Stay calm, stay calm." Courage muttered to himself, closing his eyes. The glow died, followed by laughing once more.  
  
Elsewhere, Sonic and Tails were looking around for any sign of Dark Sonic. If an evil source was around, Dark Sonic was not far behind. Little did they know how close they were.  
  
"Welcome to Katz Kandy. Can I help you?" Katz asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah, have you seen a hedgehog like me only jet black all over?" Sonic asked.  
  
"No, I can't say that I have. Sorry."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Tails said as they walked out the door.  
  
Dark Sonic stood behind Katz, smiling.  
  
"Where would I find this Courage?" Dark Sonic asked, making Katz talk.  
  
"He would be at Nowhere Farms. An old wooden house." Katz said in a monotone voice.  
  
Dark Sonic disappeared and Katz snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his hurting head.  
  
Courage tried to keep Muriel awake so she would not aid the demons growth. Without sleeping, the demon couldn't make her have nightmares. She began cooking breakfast and that managed to keep her awake enough to not fall into a nightmarish trap.  
  
Courage on the other hand, could not keep his eyes open. He did not have a wink of sleep since the night before and his eyelids felt like led weights. His sapphire blue eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like crap.  
  
Outside, Dark Sonic finally found this old house. He smiled, and in a swirling mass of screaming faces and skulls, had changed his form.  
  
Courage began drifting off, but was startled awake by a loud knock at the door. More guests? Courage wondered.  
  
Muriel answered it and saw a man in black standing in the doorway. He wore a black trench coat, black boots, and black everything else. His hair came up in black quill like spikes. He also wore red sunglasses that seemed to look good on him. He smiled, reveling sharp canines. Courage's first instinct was to scream, but knowing fool well that it would cause the demon to get more power, he caught himself.  
  
"Hello, I am here to clean." The man said, producing a bucket and various cleaning stuff, seemingly out of nowhere. Courage eyed the man and scratched his head. He looked human, but also looked like a picture he saw once. He shook his head and passed it off as nothing, and went on to eat.  
  
"What're doin at the table, dog?!" Eustace growled, and dropped Courage's plate onto the floor. Courage whined a bit, but didn't argue. He went on eating his bacon and eyeing the man as he cleaned the house.  
  
Later in the living room, the strange man was scrubbing the place down like no tomorrow. As he was wiping off a mirror in the attic, Courage noticed him smiling like before. As the rag passed over the glass back and forth, in one more swipe Dark Sonic's reflection appeared in the mirror. Courage's jaw dropped and he screamed, running down the stairs. That atrocity was right there in his home. That maniacal demonic thing was here, threatening his family. And he just allowed the Emerald to glow, making it easy for him to find.  
  
"Abbla aba ablluha!" Courage pointed up to the attic dancing around. He turned into a purple skinned version of the man, then exploded into a purple version of Sonic, only with sharp claws and a huge drooling maw full of sharp teeth.  
  
"Okay Courage, you and the man can go out and play when he's done." Courage slapped his hands over his eyes. He ran to the phone and punched at the numbers.  
  
"Hello?" Sonic answered from his cell phone.  
  
"Dark Sonic. Here! Going to get the demon, got to hurry, trying to control fear." Courage said, trying to breathe.  
  
Sonic and Tails were there in a flash. But the strange man was gone.  
  
"He was here, in a human form. I think he found the Emerald, because I can't find it!" Courage began to panic, pulling his ears.  
  
"Relax I got it. It got under the couch somehow. Probably dropped it when he saw us coming." Sonic said as he picked up the Emerald.  
  
"You haven't been feeding it fear have you?" Sonic asked quirking an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, only what I can't control, it's an instinct!" Courage said. "But I did find something interesting. Watch this!"  
  
"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" and lo and behold, it stopped glowing.  
  
"Huh, that was odd." Tails said, scratching his chin.  
  
Courage explained the whole thing about how it loses all fear absorbed if the subject shows that it isn't afraid. Courage saved them for now, but knew the nightmares were only going to get more violent now. He feared to fall asleep.  
  
Courage lie awake at the foot of the bed that night. Sonic and Tails were sleeping in the attic in case any more things happen. Dare Courage fall asleep?  
  
He saw Eustace mumbling about not finding his chair, and Muriel not being able to find her beloved vinegar. Courage wondered why their nightmares were so laid back and his was more extreme in fear. He went to the computer, careful not to wake Sonic and Tails. He put on headphones, and asked what is happening.  
  
"Of course, twit." The computer mumbled. "It takes the victims greatest fear, and turns it into a nightmare. If you fear stuffed animals and clouds, the nightmares would reflect that. They do not have to be intense, just fear inducing. But Dark Sonic has somehow managed to invade your dreams, making them graphic enough to feed the nightmare demon with all the fear it needs to break free."  
  
Courage whined a bit. He really couldn't sleep now. If he were to even drift off, he would never wake up again. Courage sat there, surfing the Internet trying to stay awake. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep at the keyboard.  
  
"Huh?" Courage said as he saw he was inside the computer. A Dark Sonic figure appeared and began chasing him around. Weird cartoon music began playing as they ran throughout the computer. This was twisted.  
  
Courage snapped awake and saw he was back in his home. A black-gloved hand reached out of the monitor and began pulling him in.  
  
Courage awoke, screaming. He saw the Emerald glow and Sonic and Tails grabbed him, trying to calm him down.  
  
"What happened?" Sonic asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to hold Courage still.  
  
"I fell asleep!" Courage said, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
  
"We had no problems." Tails said. They didn't have any nightmares.  
  
Courage explained how Dark Sonic is trying to intensify his nightmares to make the demon break free. He vowed not to fall asleep until that thing was gone.  
  
Dark Sonic on the other hand, had better ideas. He summoned a cyber demon from Hell to play with Courage. Dark Lord Knuckles looked like Knuckles, only more horrible and twisted. His left eye was robotic, his right eye with a reader over it, permanently put onto the side of his metallic head. The left side of his head was green glass, exposing his bran, with various wires coming out and in. Dreadlocks of various sizes, some flesh, some metal, some wire, some bone and steel, hung down. All leading to long metal ones on the back, leading to his ankles.  
  
His body looked the same, but had a bandolier made of six golden orbs. The left side a circular shield with a pentagram, the right side a skull. His wrist were adorned in spiked bracelets and his gloves, the left blue the right green, had long metal knuckle claws that curved into hooks. His shoes were the same but the left plate had more than six bolts, and the right had a pentagram on the plate. The soles came down into wicked spikes, like demonic platform shoes.  
  
"Go and have fun buddy!" Dark Sonic said patting Dark Lord Knuckles on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh I will!" and with that, he vanished in fire.  
  
Courage curled up next to Sonic, trying to stay up. Sonic and Tails kept awake to keep an eye on Courage. Sonic pat Courage as he tried to fight sleep. He tried coffee and reading, and even television, but couldn't fight it. He finally went to sleep again. But this time there was a new intruder in his head. An evil Knuckles bent on creating hell.  
  
Dark Lord Knuckles had courage in the middle of the farm, and proceeded to stab Courage multiple times. Courage pulled himself across the ground, bleeding from all of the wounds. He felt a sharp pain in his legs, and saw that DL Knuckles pinned them to the ground by shoving his metal claws through them.  
  
As Courage struggled to move with non-mobile legs, he became easy prey. Dark Lord Knuckles ripped courage apart. The last thing he saw was his head begin pulled off of his........  
  
Courage woke up and was about to scream, when a hand clasped over his mouth. Sonic held his finger to his lips and shushed him. Courage calmed down and relaxed, making the emerald on the table stop glowing once more, but the laughing was a bit louder.  
  
Courage had no choice; he had to get help from someone. No- Doze something, or he would either die of fright, or die at the hands of nightmare personified. This was going to be tough, and Courage's life would never be the same again unless that thing was destroyed.  
  
Courage noticed that he had blood on his legs. 


	3. First Fight

That morning, Courage was trying to stay awake. His eyelids were heavy and he kept yawning and nodding off. He snapped awake when a knock on the door that sounded all too familiar rang out. The man in black returned and Courage gasped as he saw the evil smile and the glare from behind the red shades. He growled at the stranger, but the man took no care and went about "cleaning" trying to find the emerald.  
  
Courage eyed his every move and did not let up. The man began spraying and dusting the furniture and looking for the emerald as he was.  
  
"Oops! I Missed a spot!" the man said, he leaned over and sprayed the cleaner, right in Courage's eyes. Courage covered his watering eyes and whimpered as he jumped around. He wiped his eyes and looked around. No sign of the guy in black. Dark Sonic must've left, but where was the Emerald?!  
  
"What do I do, what do I do?" he began asking himself in a panicked voice. Then he began to calm down, knowing he was giving Dark Sonic what he wanted. He had to stop him from using the power within, or the world would surly fall to chaos.  
  
"That damn hedgehog is friends with everybody! But I won't let them take you away my friend. You are way to valuable for me to lose." Dark Sonic gestured, and in a pillar of fire Dark Lord Knuckles arose once again.  
  
"What do you wish I do with them sir?" he asked ready for action.  
  
"I want you to engage that dog in mortal combat. He can't win against the likes of you, and fighting me is so unfair! Then kill the hedgehog and the Chosen One! I'm off to visit a friend of mine!"  
  
Later that day, Courage went outside and came face to face with Dark Lord Knuckles. He raised a fist with his wicked knuckle claws.  
  
"I am your destruction! And I will destroy you in the name of Dark Sonic." He said in an almost theatrical way, complete with all the fancy hand gestures.  
  
Courage could do nothing but scream. He knew the consequences of the Emerald, but couldn't control it. He just screamed until his throat flared. As he stopped and gasped for air, as a massive metal claw came inches from his ear. No way to weasel out of this one, he had to fight to stay alive.  
  
Dark lord Knuckles laughed, as a green ball form in his hand. He released it at Courage and it narrowly missed him, grazing his shoulder as he dived out of the way. He whined in pain and thanked the lord above no one was home to get hurt by this thing as his masters went to the store and Sonic and Tails weren't inside.  
  
He blindly dove at the evil incarnate, but with a raise of its hand, Courage was pinned to the ground by two horrid little creatures. They were small bodies on smaller legs, and had no head. They had razor limbs for arms and were pretty strong for their size. About Courage's height and were heavier than he was. But the most noticeable feature was they had no head. Just a hole.  
  
Courage strained to open his eyes, as the pain searing through his pinned arms worsened as the claws dug deeper into his skin. He looked through teary blurred eyes, and saw the horrible being approaching, laughing. He tired to scream, but the pain prevented him from saying a word. All he could do was gasp and flinch, letting out a tiny squeak of terror. He could feel the heat radiate off the demon as it lorded over him.  
  
"You have messed with powers beyond your abilities. You are but a mere mortal, and I am a god compared to you, so kneel before your god!" Dark Lord Knuckles commanded with more theatrical flair.  
  
Courage managed to get his voice back, and through the pain, said something, understandable, but whispered through his pain. "Burn back in hell!" he growled. Courage never felt this angry before since Sandy was taken away from him, and was trying to suppress all the bottled up rage. A by-product of his fear, if you will. The more afraid he gets, the more the tension builds, anger him enough and it will explode and amplify his anger to boiling point.  
  
Dark lord Knuckles scoffed, knowing that someone of his power wasn't worried by some mortal and his threats. All this verbiage was tiresome, and with a wave of a hand, they were gone. Courage could not find any trace of their presence, but the dried blood in his fur. The wounds have vanished, but left behind their mark for a warning.  
  
Courage gripped his burned shoulder and growled. He was pushed now. He dealt with things before, but this was the final straw. He had to protect Muriel, and ignore his fear at all cost until she was safe once more. No one of this caliber had ever threatened his loved ones before, and he knew they weren't afraid of consequences. No respect for any life, let alone their own. No life at all. They weren't even alive.  
  
Courage calmed down a bit, but his face still burned hot with anger. Dark Lord Knuckles can always be re-summoned, and Dark Sonic can wander around until he finds a host, transforming it into his new physical body. The only way to stop them would be to trap them in what they so desire. The Emerald itself, they wanted it so damn bad. They would be with it forever. He smiled an almost evil grin as this thought went through his head. He stopped, realizing he was becoming what he once was, and what they are now. 


	4. Rex's Story

But, in order to beat them at their own game would require some thinking on his part. It would also require action on their part. There had to be some sort of spell or something to recapture them. Like they were before. Who would know of any spells?  
  
Meanwhile, a figure watched monitors on a wall. The blue light of the wall of monitors was the only light. Bouncing off walls and metallic limbs. Highlighting everything in an eerie blue halo.  
  
"Soon, Dark Sonic will return here, and our plan will be completed." Rex said to himself, watching the monitors.  
  
A giant metal figure walked in. It was E-9000, a massive one man war machine built by Rex.  
  
"What are you doing Rex?" E-9000 asked, his glowing yellow eyes and the red lights on the tips of his jet wings, added to the darkened atmosphere.  
  
Rex smiled, baring his canines. He licked his lips, and his metal tail clanked slightly as it moved up and down.  
  
"I'm just watching a couple of old friends." Rex said, pointing at a set of monitors. One had Sonic and Tails, the other Courage.  
  
"I know of Sonic, but who is the dog?" E-9000 asked puzzled.  
  
"Why Courage of course. You see we go way back, further than Sonic and I." Rex said, smiling.  
  
E-9000 looked at Rex, and shrugged his massive shoulders. It was useless to try and get a straight answer out of him.  
  
"Go outside and wait for Dark Sonic. Destroy anyone who followed him."  
  
E-9000 nodded and walked off. Still wondering what Courage had with Rex.  
  
"So Courage I see you're still alive. It is so good to see you again. To bad it couldn't be under better circumstances." Rex smiled again.  
  
"Maybe you can come back to me, if you haven't lost faith in me either, like so many others." He said, shaking his head.  
  
The only sound was the quiet hum of coolant systems and computer equipment as Rex froze in thought. A smile crept across his reptilian muzzle, baring his fanglike canines once again.  
  
"All I have to do is find a weak spot, one that will finish him off for good." The voices in his head began talking.  
  
"Something that he holds near and dear. Someone he cares about, someone like family to him."  
  
The present blue light switched to a soft green light, as a monitor kicked on. He typed a few lines of text and looked at the profile once again. Not that he really had to, he grew up with the guy. Until his sanity was shattered by the very same friend.  
  
An image of a blue hedgehog, about five foot four, appeared. It wore white gloves and socks, as well as red shoes with white stripes. The soles were thick and made to "grind" down railing. Soaps, the popular shoe among thrashers and skaters.  
  
He didn't care about the fashion, but the character itself. Standing with arms crossed over his chest, like an authority figure. A blank expression on his face, like he had no remorse at all for the poor machine under his feet.  
  
He knew just the thing to finally rid of that thorn in his spine. His metal tail flicked wildly in the green light, contrasting and canceling out the dark green of the steel, making it appear white. His orange jersey and matching hardhat were illuminated and the matching construction boots squeaked in the tile of the room. The figure leaned back in his chair and looked at the name on the screen.  
  
"Sonic the hedgehog" the name made him shiver. The thoughts of what had happened that day, the realization that it was all an accident. A misunderstanding that led to insanity. But even after apologies were said, he realized that he couldn't go back. Too much has happened because of his insanity, loss of limbs, deaths of many people. It couldn't be undone and no one was the same.  
  
The fact he had the audacity to join up with another painful memory from his past was just a slap in his face. Of course, everything from his POC was slightly off kilter anymore.  
  
But now he had a nice empire, and an army to call his own.  
  
And Armadillo Rex was about to have the most fun in years.  
  
"Looks like a storms a brewin'." Rex said to himself as the sky darkened. Rain poured out and drenched everything in a torrent. Sheets of water ran down the glass of the windows.  
  
A pounding on the door made Rex spin around in his chair. The door opened and a soaking wet Dark Sonic was standing in the doorway. A smile across his face as he held the Nightmare Emerald up to his face.  
  
"All is going according to plan. All we have to do now is get Sonic and the brat pack here, the rest will fall into place."  
  
"Yes, Dark Sonic, I know. But I have another score to settle. One with that damn dog." Rex said, clenching his metal fist.  
  
"Why Courage, how do you know him?" Dark Sonic asked puzzled. He lie the Emerald on a nearby desk to dry. He sat down in a chair and proceeded to wring his socks dry as rex talked.  
  
"Well, it began a bit after my first accident with Nack's mother. I always had Courage as a pet, and he came with me to where Rexco is now. Courage was still a young pup and it had been at least three ears after I found him at the animal shelter. They said that some crazy doctor shot his folks into space and killed them. So I took him in and we settled in at my home where he met Nack and Nic.  
  
When the accidents started occurring, Courage had watched the news and began telling me what he heard on television. He would say they would call me a killer, a freak, a psycho. This made me furious, and I began beating him. Which explains his constant fear of everything. He fears everything he doesn't know because of the traumatic life he led. He was afraid to talk to anyone for fear I would beat him some more.  
  
"I was becoming more like my parents, and I realized how much I became what I hated when I looked in his teary eyes, as he held his wrist under his bloody nose. The way he would hide, and fear everyone and everything for my constant beatings. He almost became a mute if it kept up any longer.  
  
"Then one day, while driving through Kansas, delivering one of my 'helpful' inventions to a family torn apart by Robotnik, Courage said he had a bad feeling about all this. And, needless to say, I threw his ass out into an alley of nearby trashcans after another through beating. He cried his heart out as his nose bled again, and I left him to die in that alley.  
  
"That old couple found him and the rest is history. Although I don't think the farmer treats Courage any better than I did. Granted he doesn't beat the shit out of him like I did. But every time he screams about something frightening, it's not the sight that scares him; it's the thoughts of me. Every time he sees a monster or shadow, he thinks of me, which makes him fear that I'm coming back to hurt him again."  
  
"The Ultimate Fear!" Dark Sonic mused, but his smile faded as he seen the serious look in Rex's eyes. He looked on the brink of tears, and that wasn't normal. Even for someone like Rex. Dark Sonic didn't understand, but figured to leave it be.  
  
As they sat there, Sonic had broken in and nabbed the Emerald. He slipped out without being noticed. Dark Sonic glanced over and realized the Emerald was gone. Sonic heard the screams of anger from Dark Sonic, and knew that he realized it was gone. He laughed at his fine work, and left Dark Sonic to worry.  
  
Rex's explanation does explain Courage's constant fears. Not because he's a coward, but a traumatic life dose take it's toll. Beaten bloody, locked in the basement. Smacked around for no apparent reason but saying something. Courage feared all these things.  
  
The warmth of his Ralph Lauren comforter didn't help the freezing on the inside. All these memories in his mind, not making situations any better. Courage flinched at the pain of the cold his insides had. It came over him all the sudden, and he was beginning to wonder if it was a trick by Dark Sonic, or the realization that something bigger was about to happen. The knot in his stomach made him pick the later. It was an obvious sign that something bad will occur. It was the same feeling he had when he thought of Rex. And he remembered something terrible.  
  
That was the same Rex he saw on the computer, the one that created Dark Sonic. He couldn't quite be sure, but the same feeling came over him. The Rex he knew was William Rex Armadillo, and looked different. He didn't have cybernetic limbs, or any fancy getup. Just an Armadillo. But his sixth sense told him there was more to this story than a demon in a jewel anymore.  
  
The coincidence was too great to ignore. It had been at least 10 years since he was ditched. 1992 was when everything started going wrong with Rexco robots and now in 2002, Rex seemed to re-emerge out of the woodwork seemingly unaffected by the passage of time.  
  
Rex was driven insane by these robotic failures, and he herd a story from Sonic that it was partially his fault. He misjudged the situation and made a remark that hurt Rex to the very core of his being. That is why Rex was the way he was. But Courage couldn't believe that Rex would change so much. The Rex he once knew was dead completely. The Rex that used to beat him got even worse. His dark half became a dark whole, and there was no turning back.  
  
Courage whined that all this was coming back at the worst possible time. The key to his emotional state was behind the thing that wanted to plaster reality all over the universe. One thing fed another thing, and both had their sites on poor Courage. He whined a low howl, almost like sobbing instead. He pulled his blanket up around his neck, and tried to stay awake.  
  
He regretted ever bringing that thing into the house. It was his fault and now he had to suffer through it. He prayed that his sleeping masters would live through this. And even if he didn't make it, that Muriel would be safe.  
  
That night was the same as always. The Emerald was gone, so he could at least sleep. It can't feed off his fear when it's not around. He slept like a rock that night. An atomic blast couldn't even wake him up. He was comfortable in his favorite blanket and among his friends.  
  
Courage knew Sonic from when he used to play with Rex. He met Tails and the others when Rex brought him to show and tell at school. They were all very nice and learned a lot about each other. Then after school, he would go over to their houses and play some more. Not knowing that every time he left Rex was one more addition to his ever-growing insanity.  
  
But even all that comfort didn't shake the threat that loomed in the shadows. Rex, Dark Sonic, it was all to inevitable that something big was going to go down, and he didn't want to be in the middle of it.  
  
He had to save Muriel. She was the only thing in the world he had. He couldn't go back to Rex, and no one else would want him. Granted he could hang out with Sonic, but it wouldn't be the same. He hoped it would never come to that. The thought of losing Muriel made him almost cry. He had several close calls, but none on this grand of scale. No one he encountered before was this strong or powerful.  
  
Courage opened his eyes back to reality, and realized he was cuddled up next to Tails closer than ever. A tuft of fur poked his nose as he rolled back over, knowing that the frightening thoughts made him more afraid than he thought. He closed his eyes, and drifted off again, but the thoughts still swirled in his mind.  
  
A sound of a door opening woke Courage up. Sonic came in, soaked to the bone. He placed the Dark Emerald on the television, and threw his wet shoes and socks into the basement. He flopped on the couch and immediately fell asleep. Courage looked at the object on top the television, and saw it was the Dark Emerald.  
  
"Now Dark Sonic is going to come back again!" Courage whispered to himself, noticing that it was glowing again. He calmed down and tried to fall back to sleep. 


	5. The Monster and The War

Elsewhere, Rex was watching a home video he had made. It was him and Courage, trying to record Rex's research for future reference if it was successful. It never was, but the tape remained.  
  
It had Rex's favorite part in it. He proceeded to punch Courage so hard in the jaw, that he actually knocked a perfectly round hole in his right molar. Blood poured out of the whimpering pups mouth as he scrambled to get away, but his attempts were futile as Rex grabbed his tail. Dragging him away, his claws digging in the floor for resistance, the tape turned to snow then blackness. It was over.  
  
"Shouldn't have opened his mouth, I could have given him a black eye." Rex said to himself. Dark Sonic just watched, smiling. He saw worse, and did worse than that, but he enjoyed brutality more or less. He looked over at Rex, who was standing up to put the tape away.  
  
"You treated that little puppy like shit didn't you?" he asked evilly.  
  
"Yes, but he deserved to get it more than I deserved to do it." Rex said smiling his canine bearing grin again.  
  
Dark Sonic just closed his eyes, hung his head, and shook it. "You're crazy ya know that?" He laughed.  
  
"Maybe, but I can't wait to release all this pent up anger on him again. It's been so long, I wonder if he misses me?"  
  
The rain fell hard that night, as the storm continued its little act. The only light of the farmhouse was that provided by the lightning, which occasionally spooked Courage. Sonic and Tails were nearby, keeping a sharp ear out for any approaching danger, despite their sleeping.  
  
The soft sound of rain pecking the windows, and rolling down the gutter pipe, was soothing. Courage sighed and closed his eyes, letting the rain lull him to dreamland. The silence amplified the slightest sound. Courage's raspy breathing, the water trickling down the pipe, the sound of claws scratching at wet wood.  
  
A loud thump, muffled by the rain, made Courage look around. Another thump followed, and Courage was getting worried. It sounded like a wet bag of meat as it hit the roof, each thump becoming louder and more aggressive.  
  
Then came the sound that Courage dreaded. The sound of cracking wood broke the white noise. Whatever was slamming on the roof finally broke through. Courage held his breath as he crept upstairs. The sound grew as he got closer to the attic.  
  
"Please don't let it be a demon. Please, please, please." He kept saying to himself, as he got ever closer to the attic door. The noise grew to loud ripping, and then a landing of what sounded like feet. Metal claws scratching at the wooden floor.  
  
"Please, please, not a demon." He kept muttering under his breath. Then he stopped. Sonic and Tails didn't here it. Muriel didn't here it. So was he going crazy, or is this another nightmare? He shook his head and figured that if it was a dream, he had nothing to lose.  
  
He cracked the door and peeked in, and saw nothing. A little more, nothing. Finally his whole head was in the room, feet poised in a running position at first glance of anything out of place. He searched the area, and stopped on the hole in the roof. As he watched the rain soak the floor he reassessed what brought him here.  
  
Paranoia has grown to be his only friend. After all the problems with his "former owner", he feared everything.  
  
He was too lost in thought to realize his mistake. Only until he felt something sharp pierce his flesh under his chin, right around his Adam's apple, cutting off his air supply, did he snap back to reality. He strained to get free, but the grip was too strong to get out.  
  
He forced his watering eyes open, ignoring the sharp pain as he tried to make out the figure before him. It was a slender figure, and seemed to have a glow. When his vision was fully in focus, he saw a mint green robot, with silver accents. It resembled a raptor in its posture and appearance, and had piercing red eyes that seemed to glow with glee as Courage gasped to breathe.  
  
He was brought up closer to the machine's face, and actually felt hot breath on his muzzle. It was a living machine! He has now met his first ever cyber-demon. Sonic warned about Dark Sonic summoning his favored demon types. The warrior, the hunter, the attacker, the soldier, and the cyber. The latter was the most fearsome of them all, and Courage knew this would be his last encounter. He heard of the ferocity of cyber demons, and played enough Doom to understand how tough they are. But this one was completely metal.  
  
Instead of squeezing his head off like a bottle cap, the thing threw him to the floor. Then it actually spoke.  
  
"If you won't tell Dark Sonic where the Emerald is, I will force it out of you!"  
  
Oh, crap.  
  
He remembered Sonic getting the Emerald back, amidst his protests, the day before. Why did Sonic have to bring that thing back here? He even refused to tell Courage the location of the Emerald, for fear of situations like these.  
  
Just like these.  
  
Courage's train of thought was broken off by a faint whirring noise. It got closer and closer and closer still. Before Courage could find the source, he flinched in pain as he felt a sharp point enter his ear. A loud pop, signaling passing the eardrum, followed by extreme pain. He felt a warm trickle of blood run down the side of his head, and the tears run down his muzzle, leaving a salty taste in his mouth. He then received the startling shock that the thing in his ear, was headed for his brain.  
  
"I will find it myself, and extract it manually. Seeing as how you won't verbally." The thing said. Courage managed to see a long metallic tentacle from the things hand, before blacking out in pain.  
  
Courage woke up with a throbbing headache. He wandered to the upstairs bathroom and fumbled for the "Dill Aspirin" in the medicine cabinet. After swallowing a couple, he wandered down stairs to put something in his stomach. He glanced at the calendar and screamed, despite the pain of his head.  
  
He had been out for 2 days! All he remembered was the thing in his ear, then the faint sound that his subconscious mind picked up.  
  
"No, not here." Meaning the thing didn't find what he was looking for. He really didn't know. But the thing just left him lying there, and obliviously disappeared. He wondered why Sonic and Tails didn't help him. Why was there still dry blood in his fur? And how could he hear if the eardrum was ruptured? Did it all really happen? Demonic powers can do stranger things; maybe it did it, without damage.  
  
All this was too much to take in, and Courage fainted from his headache.  
  
"Ah, Courage, you're awake." A familiar voice called out. Courage pulled open his eyes, against the heaviness of the eyelids. He saw Sonic standing over him.  
  
"You had a nasty nightmare, Dark Sonic really is trying to make your miserable."  
  
Courage looked at the calendar, just to be sure. The date was right. October 15, 2002.  
  
Courage sighed in relief as he lived to see the next morning. He looked around saw everything intact. Then he ran up, to the attic, just to be sure. No hole in the roof, no sign of anything out of place. His head didn't hurt, nether did his ear.  
  
"So what the hell happened?" Courage asked himself, scratching the side of his head. The side of..his..head. Courage jerked his hand in front of his face, and gasped, as he saw crusted dry blood.  
  
The scream could be herd for miles.  
  
"Shaddup! Ya Foo!" a man in shades yelled, as he walked by.  
  
Sonic rushed upstairs along with a worried Muriel.  
  
"What happened?" Sonic asked as he saw Courage looking at his hand.  
  
"Oh my, it appears ye have a bit of a scrape, ye have!" Muriel said in her cheerful voice.  
  
She took Courage to the bathroom to patch his wounds. It wasn't blood from his ear; it was a scrape from something nearby. Just his overactive imagination.  
  
As the iodine stung his wounds, he couldn't see outside.  
  
"Ya freak!" Eustace mumbled.  
  
"C'mon! I can give you tons of money. Ya know? Moolah, Dough, Greenbacks." A figure dressed in black, with red shades said.  
  
"Keep talkin', now we getting' somewheres!" Eustace said, laughing his normal way.  
  
"All you have to do is sell me your soul. I will then...."  
  
"DEAL!" Eustace cut him off. "What do I need it fer anyway?"  
  
"Okay, partner, your soul is now mine!"  
  
Courage walked outside, with a newly placed band-aid on his cheek. The thoughts of rather the events of last night really occurred or not, still in his mind. His eyes grew wide as he saw the figure in black, raise his hand. A green mist came from Eustace's body, and he collapsed to the ground.  
  
The figure looked over in Courage's direction and smiled. He shed his human form, revealing Dark Sonic underneath.  
  
Courage screamed as the living dead corpse of Eustace arose. He ran inside just in time to avoid a huge metal claw.  
  
"Huh?" Courage asked himself as he went back outside. Eustace now wore black armor, with bladed gauntlets of extreme length. His hat was black, and his glasses glowed a strange supernatural green.  
  
"Now that his soul is mine, I can mutate his body at will! Attack Eustace!"  
  
The now evil farmer sprung forward with unnatural agility. He defiantly wasn't the old and frail farmer he used to be.  
  
"Hey Dark Sonic!" a voice shouted, and a blue saw blade cut through the air, knocking Dark Sonic down.  
  
"Too bad I took your precious Emerald from ya, huh?" Sonic asked in a smart- ass tone, rubbing his finger under his nose.  
  
"INSOLENT MORTAL! YOU CANNOT COMPHREND MY POWER!" and the ground shattered into a million pieces, spewing forth millions of the small headless creatures that Courage has encountered before.  
  
Dark Lord Knuckles rose up as well, all the flesh and metal forming around his skeleton. "Now let's have some real fun!" he said as he joined his creator.  
  
Tails arrived to aid his hero. He was the Chosen One after all, destined to be greater than either Sonic or Knuckles. But without his super form, he couldn't reach full power. He had to save his friend.  
  
While Sonic and Tails squared off with Dark Sonic and D.L. Knuckles, Courage had problems of his own with Eustace. He jumped another claw swipe, and dodged a head swipe with relative closeness. He ran for refuge in the barn, hiding amongst the hay.  
  
The battle royal has begun, and all the stops are pulled out. It has begun.  
  
Courage hid amongst the hay, and held his breath, as the farmer walked by.  
  
"What do I do what do I do?" Courage kept asking himself as he looked around. He spotted the ladder that lead to the second level and climbed up as fast as he could. He remembered that Eustace resembled a Cenobite, like from the Hellraiser movies.  
  
The farmer looked up and leapt to the second level, no problem.  
  
"Oh shit. Now what?" Courage let out a sigh of relief as he spotted the pile of disused bricks nearby. He began to throw them at the ghastly humanoid until he fell. Courage let out an uncontrolled "Yes!" before going outside.  
  
He walked out and felt something warm and sticky between his toes. He looked down to see puddles of blood, as well as the remains of the headless creatures. He looked up to see Sonic and Tails slapping high fives, much to the disappointment of the two demon generals.  
  
"Ah, so Courage joins us! Well since it's going to be a three on three. Let me play my trump card!"  
  
Dark Sonic raised a hand in the air and created a portal to hell.  
  
"Now let me introduce one of my best-condemned souls! The only mortal to match my power, and control it! The only mortal with a demonic form all his own! The master of the Death Sword!"  
  
A tall figure, about in his twenties in appearance but maybe much older, had appeared. His green eyes surveyed the surroundings as his white hair to the middle of his back, waved in the wind.  
  
"I SEPHIROTH, once again stalk the mortal plain to destroy all in the name of my new general, Dark Sonic!"  
  
Courage screamed. He knew of Sephiroth and his destructive powers. He played Final Fantasy 7, but never thought the guy was real.  
  
"Now let's get it on! I wanna good clean fight!" D.L. Knuckles commanded.  
  
Sephiroth was the first to attack, swinging his impossibly long sword furiously at the heads of the three.  
  
"Mystery Punch!" and a punch collided with Sonic's jaw, but it wasn't the physical fist. Just a phantom image of one.  
  
D.L. Knuckles sent a couple of fireballs their way, but they were dodged. Sonic leapt for Dark Sonic, knocking him to the ground. They rolled in a cloud of dust then came to a halt. Sonic had Dark Sonic's shoulders pined to the ground.  
  
Dark Sonic's eyes flashed a bloody red, and he moved his leg up. Sonic felt the knee in his stomach as the demon proceeded to lift him off the ground. Sonic felt the air go out of him as the knee went deeper. Then he was thrown up into the air, off the knee. He landed hard on his stomach, his jaw hitting the ground.  
  
Before Sonic could wipe the blood away, Dark Sonic planted his foot onto Sonic's forehead, and abruptly kicked him across the desert-like sands of the farm. Sonic managed to muster up enough energy to flip up. Just in time to avoid a sword through the skull, leaving Sephiroth to wrestle with the dirt.  
  
Tails tried to summon some internal power. Without his super form, he couldn't stand a chance, but he managed to create a ball of energy. It hit Dark Sonic and his arm dissolved into bone. Dark Sonic laughed and grew another one.  
  
"Foolish Mortal! Psycho Death!" and a shadowy substance emitted from his palm, heading for the young fox. It got at least an inch away, before it formed into a skull. It's mouth opened revealing four sharp fangs.  
  
Tails closed his eyes tightly and began to shiver. The skull vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Drat! Your fear is increasing your powers! I must destroy him before he is able to reach full power!" Dark Sonic said as he paced.  
  
"SHADOW FLARE!" a voice cried, and Sephiroth launched a shadowy substance at the three. It knocked them backwards, but they managed to get up.  
  
"oooohhhhh." Courage moaned, then he gasped as he saw Sephiroth prepare for another attack.  
  
"BIZZARO FORM!" and his body ripped into shreds as a hulking green beast emerged. It had the same face only green, and its muscles were bulked to inhuman size. Magic began to form at his finger tips and a shower of deadly sparks, capable of god knows what, began to rain on the three heroes.  
  
"What do I do? What do I do?" Courage began dancing almost, as he pondered in fear.  
  
"I know! We have to destroy the five parts!" Courage told Sonic.  
  
"Look this isn't an RPG, this is life or death!"  
  
"I know! Just trust me! All we have to do is get Tails to full power, and he will be a piece of cake!"  
  
"Now things are getting good!" Dark Sonic said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"And how do you propose we get Tails to full power without 50 rings and all seven Emeralds?" Sonic asked sounding slightly annoyed at this idea. It wasn't he didn't like the idea, as it would be the only way to win. But it would be difficult to obtain what was needed. And if so, Tails hasn't reached near enough power to defeat the likes of Dark Sonic yet, so he would still be free to re-summon the others at will. Once again, reality got in the way of victory. It wasn't fair. Dark Sonic could alter reality, so of course he could...  
  
"Maybe we can get Dark Sonic to summon what we need!" Courage chimed in.  
  
"Naw. Dark Sonic wouldn't fall for it." Sonic said. "I already thought that."  
  
"ohhhhhhhh. I knew I wasn't going to like this!" Courage whined.  
  
How were they going to beat the three most powerful demons of all Hell, if their only hope is only half the power of each one? 


	6. Invitations and Torment

The three heroes stood facing the three demonic formations. Courage tried to scream, but his fear was too overpowering. He wanted to know why Rex would create such things, and how dose one destroy the invincible? How can you destroy something that can resurrect, alter reality, and do many other things we could only dream of doing?  
  
"I just hope Muriel can live without me...." Courage thought.  
  
"OH MY GOD! MURIEL!" he thought. "They can't hurt Muriel!"  
  
If there was any incentive to stay and fight, this was it. He snarled at the hulking green beast that had once been a man. He could have sworn he saw it laugh behind that stern look of fear.  
  
"I got an idea! Stall them!" Courage said.  
  
"Whatever, what is you plan?" Sonic asked, knowing stalling these three insane things was easier said then done.  
  
"What is Knuckles' phone number?" Courage asked.  
  
Sonic whispered the number into Courage's ear and he nodded.  
  
Courage ran off, hearing the laughing of Dark Sonic and D.L. Knuckles.  
  
"Lookit the little doggy run!" D.L. Knuckles said pointing.  
  
Dark Sonic was hunched over in laughter, leaning on his knees.  
  
"Yeah! What a scardey cat!"  
  
Courage ignored their insults and headed into the house. Muriel sat happily knitting, while Eustace, back to normal, read the paper.  
  
"Stupid dog, drag me into the barn!" he muttered.  
  
Courage used all his adrenalin-induced strength to hoist Muriel over his head. He began running out the back door, toward the tool shed.  
  
"At least she doesn't pay attention. I am in enough panic without her screaming!" Courage said to himself, feeling the sweat run down his forehead.  
  
He gently tossed Muriel in the shed and locked the door.  
  
"Don't worry Muriel! You're safe now! I'll be back!" he said reassuringly, knowing she probably didn't hear him.  
  
"....I hope." he muttered under his breath as he walked back toward the house. He darted inside when he heard footsteps approach. He hid under Eustace's chair and grabbed the phone from the table. Courage sighed as Dark Sonic's shoes disappeared from sight. He was almost caught.  
  
"Hello? Knuckles speaking." a voice answered.  
  
"Hey Knux! It's me Courage!" he said, with a relief to here a friends voice at these times.  
  
"What do ya need?" Knuckles asked, glad to hear an old friend.  
  
"Well, in a nutshell, I accidentally found a legendary sixteenth Dark Emerald, and now Dark Sonic wants it to be complete. Now Sonic and Tails are squaring off with him, Dark Lord Knuckles, and the Bizzarro form of Sephiroth!"  
  
"HOLY CRAP! I'm on my way!" Knuckles said, ready to hang up.  
  
"WAIT!" Courage said in a loud whisper. "Can you get seven Emeralds and fifty rings? If Tails can become Turbo, we might stand a chance."  
  
"Good idea! I'm on it!" Knuckles said. He hung up just as Courage felt the rush of air on his muzzle as the chair lifted up. Dark Sonic stood before him, holding the chair.  
  
"You think you're smart don't you?" Dark Sonic asked, grabbing Courage up by the scruff of his neck. "Well it ain't going to work anyway. I am just disappointed that you would keep a secret from....."  
  
Dark Sonic was cut off by a wet squish, and a snap. Both Dark Sonic and Courage looked down to see a fist with two claws, right through Dark Sonic's chest. The fist pulled out, and Courage smiled when he saw Knuckles standing there, wiping his glove off.  
  
Dark Sonic dropped Courage and turned around to face the red Echidna.  
  
"Well now, four on three ain't fair! So now I have to call a friend of mine!" Dark Sonic said. A cell phone appeared in his hand and he called up a number.  
  
"Hey! Wanna come over and kick some ass! In a little bit, sure I'll wait! Great! See ya there! I have someone who is dying to meet you!" he said, looking at Courage with a smile. Courage winced a bit, partly from fright, and part confusion. Who would he call to meet....OH NO! Courage's thoughts came to an abrupt halt, as he knew who was coming to join the "party" as Dark Sonic put it.  
  
This was going to get really bad now!  
  
Courage knew what he was in for. He knew who was coming, and didn't want to see him again. Armadillo Rex, his old master. A blue, six-wheeled Viper pulled up and out stepped Armadillo Rex in all his insane glory. He smiled and his metallic tail flipped wildly.  
  
Courage ran for cover in the barn once again.  
  
"Dark Sonic, take the fox. D.L. Knuckles, take the echidna. And Sephiroth, take Sonic. I get Courage!"  
  
Rex cracked his robotic knuckles on his right hand.  
  
He walked into the barn and smiled.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to be dead? Dead to everyone but the ones you know?"  
  
Courage whined. He knew Rex's pain. He heard the story Sonic had told him. How he hurt Rex, and his insanity led to many deaths that can never be apologized for, and the loss of his humanity almost completely. That and he had to live that way forever. Poor guy.  
  
'I know what happened couldn't be helped! But you have a chance to stop! Sure it won't fix everything, but it won't continue!" Courage pleaded.  
  
"You just don't understand!" Rex said. And Courage felt the sharp sting of Rex's metallic tail on the side of his face.  
  
He flew across the room, and hit the wall. He slid down the wall to the floor and saw Rex approach. All the memories came flooding back. All of the beatings, and abuse he had endured thanks to his shattered relationship with Sonic. All the pain he felt in his heart as he was tossed into that alley. As he sat shivering and crying at the final separation from his master.  
  
Now after all those years, he was back and a thousand times worse than ever. All his insanity branched out into weapons and destruction. No one was safe, not his own friends.  
  
Not even Courage.  
  
He let out a sharp yelp as he felt the metallic claws pierce the scruff of his neck.  
  
"You know what it is like to be breathing insanity? To live in a cycle of insane pain for eternity? No release, no suicide from it?"  
  
Courage shook his head. He had never been through that sort of pain. He felt for Rex, but didn't know how to help. How was he going to reason with him?  
  
"Ever breathe dirt?" and Rex shoved Courage's face into the dirt. "Ever feel like shit, like I have?"  
  
"No wait! You have felt unwanted and unloved! So you only know half my pain!" Rex said as he hugged Courage.  
  
Suddenly, Courage didn't feel too happy. He met the wall at 100 miles an hour and now Rex was standing over his crumpled body.  
  
"Battered, broken and never give up or give in. You have a lot of gall. A heart of gold if you will!"  
  
He picked Courage up for the final blow.  
  
"See what happens when perseverance is used by someone insane? I never give up, but I grow worse with each defeat. I never give in, but with each victory I grow bolder!"  
  
"Now feel my pain!"  
  
The legendary Triple Threat was still battling it out with Dark Sonic and crew. They were completely oblivious to the horrible fate that Courage was about to face. The fact that insane madman was alone with Courage was enough to make anyone conjure up images of horrific scenes, none of which have good outcomes.  
  
"He can't kill Courage, he's just a puppy. It's not his fault Rex became the way he is, it's mine. I tried to make amends with him, but after he took over Eggman's position as ruler, he had been driven over the edge." Tears began to form in Sonic's eyes, as he struggled to keep Dark Sonic's sword away from his throat.  
  
"God, he's so young! He just can't suffer such a fate. I will not be like Rex and have someone suffer for my actions! It is my fault he wound up that way, and it is my responsibility to save Courage from death!"  
  
Rex looked down at Courage, ready to strike the final blow.  
  
"To quote a song I once herd by Static-X;  
  
"Scared and scared you crawl across, everything is as no one thought  
  
"Echoes cover your spirit size, echoes ring on your sweaty cries of  
  
"Shallow.., hating.., vision.., fading..  
  
"Sacred rituals I comply, cold and curdled are my insides  
  
"Everything is as a surprise, everything is of curled up cries"  
  
("Permanence" from the Static-X album "Machine")  
  
As screams from nowhere echoed all around, Sonic knew he was too late. In a blind fury, the hedgehog threw Dark Sonic off him, and ran at sonic speed toward the barn. He threw open the doors to see a lifeless Courage and Rex gone.  
  
"NO! No.." Sonic began to cry. He lifted up the limp body of the once fun loving Courage, and brought him outside. Tails and Knuckles were shocked at this, and fought with an undying fury that made Dark Sonic pay.  
  
"HERE! TAKE THE DAMN EMERALD!" Sonic yelled. He tossed the black jewel to the demonic crew. "TOO MANY HAVE DIED ALREADY!" he said looking at Courage's battered body.  
  
"I'm glad you seen things my way!" and the three demons vanished back to Rexco.  
  
"Tails! You're Turbo now, can you save him?" Sonic asked, sounding frightened at the loss.  
  
Tails didn't know Courage as well as Sonic did, as he only met Courage shortly after meeting Sonic himself. Knuckles barely knew him at all, but hated to see a friend die.  
  
Tails took Courage in his arms. He was still warm, which meant that there was still hope. A glow emitted from around the young fox, and a holy light bathed the two. It disappeared, and everyone watched intently. Holding their breaths as they stared.  
  
An ear twitched, and his eyes blinked! He was alive! He was a bit woozy, but alive nonetheless! Sonic embraced Courage, almost ready to burst into tears.  
  
"We have to let him rest. I was able to restore his soul, but his wounds have to heal." Tails said.  
  
"How did you do it?" Sonic asked, teary eyed.  
  
"His soul went directly to Dark Sonic. If you hadn't gotten him to go away when you did, he could've made Courage one of his army."  
  
Dark Sonic and crew was gone, but where did Rex go? Sonic stormed into the barn.  
  
"ALL RIGHT REX! NO MORE KILLING! IT'S ME WHO DID THIS TOO YOU, AND I'VE TRIED TO RECONCILE WITH YOU ON MORE THAN ONE OCCASION!" Sonic bellowed.  
  
"So if you feel killing is the best way to end this madness, take me."  
  
This sudden drastic movement took tails and Knuckles aback. They almost lost Courage; they didn't want to almost lose Sonic too.  
  
Rex quoted another Static-X song;  
  
"You think you're smart, your not, it's plain to see, you want me to  
  
"Fall off, it's killing me, let's see, you got the gall, come take it all  
  
"The jury is coming, coming to tear me apart "All this, bitching and moaning, c'mon, it's on  
  
"I'm trapped in this world, lonely and fading, heart broke and waiting  
  
"For you to come, we are stuck in this world, that's not meant for me, for me"  
  
(Wayne Static "Not Meant For Me" from the "Queen of the Damned" soundtrack)  
  
Rex leapt at the hedgehog, and the battle for apologies began. 


	7. Legends and Plans

Passed down from Guardian to Guardian as long as the emerald itself, the Book Of Myths holds an infinite amount of stories and fables told through the ages long before writing was discovered on the Floating Island, long before the island itself was floating. Few of the tales within are real, and those that are just are. However, the Ancient Walkers themselves in particular, supposedly scribed one as a warning to not copy the mistake they did, and to not free the evil within.  
  
Long before the birth of our world, there were fifteen demons, all were a part of the legendary Oblivion (from Turok 3)  
  
Their mission was to spread chaos on the newly forming planet, keeping their whole, Oblivion, alive with the torment and pain they created.  
  
They were what killed the dinosaurs. They are what spread the fires of hate, fascism, and racism. The ones that sparked the World Wars, the ones that helped Robotnik take over, the ones that even helped King Acorn get a place on the throne.  
  
This evil spread throughout the annals of history, but they themselves did not. When the first ever Chaos Emerald fell to Earth eons ago, the Ancient Walkers found it, and formed a religion around the mysterious jewel. They vowed to keep its power from the hands of evil. But when Mammoth Mogul found his emerald he tried to overtake the tribes and rule, The Ancient Walkers banished him away hoping he would never return.  
  
So the Ancient Walkers took steps to prevent this from happening again. They found and imprisoned these fifteen demons in Chaos Emeralds, causing them to turn black with unholy power of cosmic levels.  
  
They were sealed away, hoping to never be found again by anyone and remain only as a legend scrolled in the Book.  
  
The Ancient Walkers looked into the future to find the one with the purest heart, and found young Miles Prower. He was appointed Chosen One long before he was born. Thus, as a soldier of God he became, and was assigned to protect the world from any evil that may resurface or appear.  
  
After seeing the power of Enerjak the power-mad Echidna, and facing the likes of the now more powerful Mammoth Mogul who had returned from his banishment, Miles realized his destiny as Chosen One.  
  
He must train under the tutelage of Athair, to realize his true power to stop any oncoming evils in the future. As he saw, they get more powerful as they come, and Mogul was the toughest he ever faced. How could they get any more powerful, and could he handle them?  
  
Tails felt a chill down his spine, as a new evil had been created. But this evil was unlike no other. The power of fifteen of Hell's most powerful demons balanced by the power of their fifteen prisons, the Emeralds, all within a mortal body born of technological means. Oblivion was whole once more, and Armageddon was only a heartbeat away.  
  
Not only can this monstrosity traverse these three realms at will, but also summon cohorts and assistants, as well as armies from Hell. To top it all off, he has all of Sonic's attributes, and knows all of his memories, weaknesses, and fears. Which means that he knows Tails' weaknesses and fears as well. The final straw that made him the ultimate evil was the fact he possessed the abilities and millennia of knowledge of the fifteen demons within him. He was the ultimate evil that defeated even Satan himself, and overtook the throne of Hell.  
  
How can Tails measure up to all this power? How can he destroy something with infinite transformations and endless armies and tricks at his disposal?  
  
Courage knew this power. He had been right in the center of Hell itself. It wasn't fire or brimstone, but rather, a dark nightmarish realm of twisted creatures of lore and legend. Those that were real, and those spawned from fiction. Those that are pure demon, among those that are the all powerful cyber demons.  
  
Those that were overlords like Dark Sonic, D.L. Knuckles, and Sephiroth, to those that were lowly horde fodder. They all begged him to become one with their being. That his pure heart and hidden courage was a threat to Dark Sonic and his masses, even if he did destroy the Chosen One. The Chosen one was the soldier of God, Courage was the key.  
  
Yes, Courage was the unknowing key to unlocking all the power inside young Miles. His kind nature and pure heart would make his friends fight for him. If anything was to happen to him, death or otherwise, the Chosen One's pent up anger would unleash his true power in battle.  
  
The only problem was, he wasn't at full power, and Dark Sonic still left the field unscathed. Now Sonic had sacrificed himself to save Courage, and is currently fighting Rex within the barn. Somehow, Courage felt it was his entire fault. Be it rather bringing the evil to the surface on accident, or not being able to aid the Chosen One in his struggle. He didn't know if he was just a hindrance, or something more to eradicating such an evil force from reality. Torn between these decisions, he tried to think of help.  
  
"I know!" he said as he snapped his fingers. He ran off to visit Shirley. She'd know what to do with such forces evil about. 


	8. The Coming Of The Carnival!

Courage wandered down to where Shirley made her shop and home. He walked up the creaking stairs in between the battered wheels of the blue wagon. He knocked on the door, and a familiar voice called him to enter. It was great hearing Shirley's voice, as it made all his troubles melt away.  
  
He entered the run down shop full of old antiques and high priced junk. But it was not items Courage sought, but information. He looked around until Shirley came out. He picked up a weird candle shaped like a skull. It had a melted wick on top of it, and looked sinister. Courage didn't notice Shirley come out of the back.  
  
"The Stupid One, he led Dark Sonic here, yes?" Shirley asked.  
  
Courage shook his head and looked at his feet.  
  
"It was you? I expected better from you! How could you unleash such a force upon us?!" she barked out at the cringing Courage.  
  
"I take responsibility for what happened, and I'm here to correct it!" Courage said almost crying.  
  
"Yes, it's about time you talked. I got tired of guessing your charades." Shirley said with a half smile.  
  
"You knew I could.....? Never mind, I'm here to ask some questions."  
  
"You want to know how to defeat Dark Sonic, yes?" she asked.  
  
Courage nodded "ohhh ohhh!"  
  
"It is impossible!" she said darkly.  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" Courage cried, pulling his ears.  
  
"You cannot destroy what should not exist in the first place." Shirley said, sitting in front of her crystal ball.  
  
Courage sat across from her and they both looked into the ball.  
  
Images following what Shirley said appeared as she spoke.  
  
"Young Miles is indeed the Chosen One. He was picked eons ago by the Ancient Walkers, to uphold their principals and keep the Emeralds out of evil hands. The Ancient Walkers appointed Miles, or "Tails" as you call him, to destroy the ones who would abuse such power for personal gain. Enerjak was the first. Young Miles did not face him in battle, but his own greed did him in. He had all of his power sucked out of him, by Mammoth Mogul. He survived for millenniums with the Emerald he found, but always wanted more. Now infused with the power of 12 Emeralds, he was a god.  
  
"But his greed did him in as well. He was almost defeated by the Chosen One, and made a last chance effort to acquire 2 more Emeralds to his power. The result backfired, and he was imprisoned within what he so desired. Both of these tyrants were foreseen by the Ancient Walkers years before their rule, and preparations for battle were made. They even foresaw the outcomes of their fates that they suffered, and the prices paid for such actions.  
  
"But Dark Sonic is so much more. The Ancient Walkers never foresaw the coming or creation of such a beast. Trapping the fifteen demons that ravaged the universe eons before earth was born created the Dark Emeralds. Before even our own galaxy these demons ruled. For Hell is eternal and has existed before us, as well as exist after us. These demons wanted to plague our new born world, and caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, the global plagues, and the spurts of violence that led to wars and technology of mass destruction.  
  
"Dark Sonic is formed from these fifteen Emeralds, and the demons within. A combination such as this could not be foreseen, as Dark Sonic was man made."  
  
"Huh?" Courage asked scratching his head.  
  
"Yes, your old master Armadillo Rex, created this being shortly after he took over as ruler of Robotropolis. How do you think he looks and acts so much like Sonic?" Shirley asked. Courage shook his head slowly.  
  
"He's a clone! Infused with all that maddening power, and the knowledge to wield it properly. Dark Sonic was never foreseen because he should have never been created. The others were born, but he was manufactured. Preparations were never made to counteract this evil and therefore, it is impossible to destroy him. He'll just keep coming back for more. He doesn't belong to either our world nor Hell, for he is a combination of both."  
  
Courage let out a low howl at this news.  
  
"Unless...." Shirley said.  
  
"What?" Courage asked, desperate for any good news.  
  
"You may not be able to destroy him, but you can contain him. The sixteenth Dark Emerald is more than sufficient enough to contain such power. But in order to do so, the Chosen One must go beyond the boundaries of his power. That is where you come in. Your pure heart is the key to making him have a reason to reach levels beyond anything imaginable."  
  
"But why me? Sonic has a pure heart, why not him?" Courage asked.  
  
"I understand why you don't want to be a part of this. You are too afraid, and all of those things you and your masters encountered before are all Dark Sonic and his doing. He was merely testing you to see if you were brave enough to fight him face to face. Sonic dose indeed have a pure heart, but his headstrong attitude caused him to fall into evil possession on more than one occasion. Thus, he could not be trusted with such power for fear it would fall into the wrong hands.  
  
"You on the other hand, are untainted by evil. You never have been corrupted or duped into helping evil. The only times you helped evil is to save your Muriel. That love for her cancels out anything wrong you have done to get her back. Whereas Sonic didn't fall into evil out of love, he was tricked or pushed into it. His attitude makes him assume anything is easy to get out of, and that leads him to becoming arrogant. The Ancient Walkers don't tolerate arrogance, or machismo.  
  
"You are just a timid, shy, boy. With love for Muriel and love for life itself. You have been chosen, to be the key to the Chosen One's true power. You are the direct opposite of Dark Sonic and are a threat to his takeover even if he dose oust the Chosen One. It is you who will help free us from his evil!"  
  
"Thanks Shirley! I owe you one!" Courage said, and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Don't mention it, you'll get my bill!" she called after him as he left. She shook her head at the silly dog, and turned around. She walked right into Dark Sonic!  
  
"You talk too much!" he raised a sword in the air.  
  
Shirley kicked him square between the legs, and ran out to hide.  
  
"I've got no time for you games woman! I got to stop that dog before he reaches Tails!" and he vanished in a pillar of flame.  
  
Shirley wiped her brow and sighed. She could only hope Courage could make it. But even if he dose, would he know how to unlock Miles' hidden power?  
  
Courage returned to the farm, thinking about what Shirley had said. Could it all be true? How could someone as timid as he is, ever hope to save the entire galaxy from an evil force that existed long before he was born? He sighed, and walked around the farmhouse. His eyes almost fell out of his skull, as he gaped then screamed at what he saw.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! MURIEL!" Courage covered his mouth at saying such a word. But when he saw the front door ripped clean off the shed and Muriel missing, he couldn't control it.  
  
"DON'T WORRY MURIEL I'LL SAVE....." Courage was cut off as he ran into the shed and fell straight down into a hole in the ground. He let out a raspy laugh to ease the pain that shot through his body. As he climbed out, he noticed that something dug its way up into the shed. Meaning that Muriel was kidnapped by one of Dark Sonic's cohorts.  
  
Courage screamed all the way as he ran from the shed to the farmhouse, ramming face first into a frying pan. He fell over backwards and rubbed his red swollen nose until it returned to normal. He looked up to see Dark Sonic standing over him.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MURIEL!" Courage demanded, not caring for fear anymore. Could this be what Shirley was talking about? He was braver than he thought, especially under pressure.  
  
"It doesn't matter what I did with Muriel. What matters is what I'm gonna do to you!" and the frying pan came down on Courage's head. Courage didn't know if the sound was his teeth ramming together, or his skull cracking, but he felt dizzy either way.  
  
When he gained his bearings again, he noticed Dark Sonic had disappeared. He quickly ran to the barn where he saw a truck shaped hole in the wall and Rex gone. Sonic called to Courage from inside the farmhouse, and he ran inside.  
  
"Freaks." Eustace muttered under his breath. He read the paper, ignoring the three freaks and the stupid dog huddled on the floor.  
  
"Where did Rex go?" Courage asked, looking out the kitchen window toward the barn.  
  
"He ran off. Then something shook the ground. A giant worm-like thing ripped up out of the ground and swallowed Muriel! I tried to stop it, but it vanished." Sonic said, feeling disappointed for his loss.  
  
Courage saw a card on the table. It was a joker from a Bicycle deck. On the back was a message. "Come to the Carnival!"  
  
"So what did Shirley say?" Sonic asked, looking back up from the floor.  
  
"She said I was the key to Tails' power. When he reaches the next level, Dark won't stand a chance!" Courage said, fiddling with the card in his hands.  
  
"So she said you are going to help me transcend beyond my power now and we're going to trap Dark Sonic in the Nightmare Emerald?" (Their nickname so as not to confuse it with the other fifteen) Tails asked.  
  
"Exactly! She said the Ancient Walkers didn't foresee his coming, because being man made, he shouldn't have existed in the first place. They made no way to destroy such power, but it can be contained if we try!" Courage said.  
  
"Let's do it!" Sonic said.  
  
"Wait! She didn't tell me how! She just said I was the key!" Courage said.  
  
Knuckles crossed his arms. "Even if you did reach a new level, wouldn't you have to learn to control it before you used it? Such power can be madding if not controlled properly. Like Enerjak for instance. He knew how to wield the power, but he wasn't mentally attuned with it, leading to his downfall due to maddening greed for more power. It's like a drug with dangerous results."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't want to become something worse than Dark Sonic." Tails said solemnly.  
  
"Well at least we got a plan. All we have to do now is accomplish the steps!" Sonic said with a smirk. He was eager to defeat Dark Sonic, and itching for another fight.  
  
Courage saw what Shirley was talking about. He was to eager, impatient, and headstrong. Defiantly cancels out the fact he has a pure heart.  
  
"Are you insane! It takes years to learn how to become linked with such power if you want to keep from going crazy!" Knuckles yelled, nearly standing up as he glared at Sonic. He got up to look out the window.  
  
Knuckles had a pure heart, but he had a short fuse. He had experience with such power before, and nearly became something worse than Enerjak ever was. He knows the effects of such power.  
  
Glowing green for a while tends to have that effect on you. Courage began to see the flaws in everyone else. Now he saw why he was picked to be the key! He was the only one that possessed the qualities. Granted he wasn't perfect, but defiantly savior material. A protector to the world, like protecting one giant Muriel. His love for life, whereas Dark Sonic appalls it. Shirley's cryptic messages made sense! All the blanks were finally filling in!  
  
But was it too late to stop the impending horror that has yet to surface from the netherealm of Hell? 


	9. It's Here!

Courage was sitting at the computer. He was surfing for information on the demons.  
  
"You got mail twit." The computer said, sarcastically.  
  
Courage opened it. It was a message from Shirley!  
  
"Courage! Come quick! Dark Sonic had unleashed a terrible evil upon the city, and kidnapped Muriel! To save her, you must traverse trough the madness."  
  
Courage instantly ran out the door, not even telling Sonic and Tails where he was going. He reached Shirley's wagon and saw it in ruins. She stood near her computer and held her crystal ball tightly.  
  
"What happened?" Courage asked.  
  
"Dark Sonic has unleashed the Dark Carnival! It is from the music and mythology of a rap group called Insane Clown Posse. It has overtaken the city as a refuge to take physical form. This twisted mass of carnage is led by six Joker's faces. To reach Muriel, you have to combat these Jokers and banish them back to their cards. Each one you defeat opens another area of the Carnival. You have to explore all exhibits to obtain what is needed to be victorious.  
  
"The rides are dangerous, the exhibits are insane, and the Jokers grow more powerful as you progress. But keep in mind, you are not alone in the Carnival. You cannot see the spirits that dwell in the torture of their wicked ways. The Carnival is not evil, but a punishment for evil people. If you have a secret or two you don't want found out, I'd be careful. If it is too terrible, they will try to make you a part of the Carnival to join alongside the dead."  
  
Courage cringed. But it wasn't like he had anything to hide.  
  
Dose he?  
  
Shirley pointed to the remains on the city, now a massive Hell Carnival.  
  
"There is more than what you see. I believe this journey will take you below and above the Carnival, to places only seen by the departed. All I know of is the underground maze exhibit. Be careful, and take my ball for guidance. It may tell you something you things that may prove helpful."  
  
Courage took the crystal ball and walked off.  
  
"And dog!" Shirley called after him.  
  
Courage turned around.  
  
"Once you enter, you cannot leave until it is destroyed. All paths will lead back to the center of the Carnival. Only by defeating the Jokers will the Carnival vanish. But be careful, Dark Sonic may have special surprises in store as well as added support."  
  
Courage gulped, and nodded slowly. He took a deep breath like he was about to dive into water, and steeled himself for the coming task. He began his trek toward the Carnival of Darkness.  
  
Get ready to adventure! 


	10. The Carnival Of Carnage!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a soft gentle night, in the little town of, of, well, you're town  
  
The gentle breeze swept the streets, creating that pleasant howl that these kind town folks have enjoyed for so many, many years  
  
The wind chimes sent their peaceful melodies into the ears of the sleepy residents  
  
But the unusual was approaching in the distance  
  
Something evil was heading towards this small town  
  
While the residents slept, something crept, slithered and crawled its way through the quiet streets  
  
Guided by the moon light these frightening strangers set up tents and rides shows and games, there were savage jesters and wicked ringmasters  
  
There were horrid freak shows and sights only the impending doom will witness  
  
They brung with them the carnage, that they had lived with for eternity  
  
The morning is a new day, the people of this town will unwillingly witness the show of their lives, only rumored to exist  
  
You will be the next to die helplessly,  
  
At the Carnival of Carnage  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Courage began to see the Carnival grow closer. When he approached it, he saw an abandoned ticket booth, and what he swore was blood-stains dried into the paint.  
  
He sighed, and walked in past the gate, which promptly slammed behind him in typical spooky fashion. Courage took in his surroundings, noting where places were, just in case he needed to do something.  
  
He walked in and noticed the center of the Carnival. He remembered Shirley's words.  
  
"All paths will lead back to the center of the Carnival! You cannot escape until the Jokers are defeated!"  
  
There, in the center of the Carnival, was a tent. This tent was black and green, going in vertical stripes. The ball began to glow in a white light, and floated a few inches above Courage's hands.  
  
"What lies in that tent is not important now. What is important, is the mission at hand. You must traverse through the Carnival of Carnage." The ball spoke. An arrow formed in the mist inside, and pointed in the direction of where he should go. Courage slowly walked to where he should go, and thought to himself.  
  
He arrived at the final destination and saw two massive wooden gates before him. They towered at a height that Courage had to crane his neck to see the sign at the top.  
  
CARNIVAL OF CARNAGE it read. In the center of the text, was a pink and blue jester face. The traditional flip-flop style of all jokers.  
  
The gates creaked open and Courage walked inside. He noticed various signs littering the way, detailing some strange exhibits. The ball glowed in a soft light and focused on a poster, it read "The Juggla!"  
  
Courage winced at the thought that this wasn't going to be good at all. He slowly approached the poster, noticing it was a door. He placed his ear against it and listened. He heard music playing, and someone singing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, you know the juggla jumped in the mixer  
  
Been down the road and I broke a few necks  
  
And I'll break a few more, so what's up  
  
Road by me on the corner, I'm a hold my nuts up  
  
Its finna fuck you wit' dat  
  
But if you a sewer skank let me hit dat  
  
Cuz I'm Violent J, ain't even one to fake it  
  
I wanna see some folded up skank bitches naked  
  
I pass out when it gets dark  
  
And woke up naked at the Clark Park  
  
Gotta go, gotta get before I get the wrap  
  
Gotta chopped off head chilling in my lap  
  
Mr. Shrink, Mr. Shrink, I'm sick  
  
Lunatick-tick-tock, it don't quit  
  
It don't quit, it don't quit  
  
Mr. Shrink, I'm sick, a lunaticky-tick  
  
The doctor told me I'm a psycho  
  
So I ate his face like I don't know  
  
Knife to the neck and got some more  
  
The night of the axe, the night of the forty fuck  
  
Bitch, I'm a man you can talk ta  
  
But after you leave I'm a stalk ya  
  
If you're a little kid I'm a take ya  
  
And if you're neck I'm a break ya  
  
If you're an old lady I'm a mug ya  
  
Cuz bitch, you can't fuck with the juggla  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoever this guy was, he didn't sound to friendly. Courage was about to walk off when a rain of wood and splinters came down upon him. The music was louder now, and the door was gone. This freak had busted through the door and seemed to be looking for something.  
  
The announcer was talking into his mike as The Juggla approached. His face was painted like a clown, but that was the only recognizable feature of this monster. His body was rippled beyond belief with muscle and his legs were permanently bonded to his wheel. The wheel itself had bloody spokes, and spikes running around the parameter.  
  
"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, he is...the juggla. He'll cut your windpipe, eat your face ,and slit your motherfucking heart out! You can see this freak show at the world famous Carnival of Carnage! Keep juggling, motherfucker!" the announcer shouted. The Juggla began to juggle his sharp knives, and focused on Courage. A deep demonic growl was all Courage had heard before his brain finally screamed "R-U-N!"  
  
Courage began to run, almost dropping the ball. Just when he thought he was safe, he felt the hot breath down his back. This guy, or thing, was fast! Too fast!  
  
"C'mon Courage, think! You got out of worse! How can I stop this guy?" Courage asked himself, trying to keep from tripping. If he hit the ground, it would be over.  
  
Courage darted past a few posters reading things like RED NECK HOE, WIZARD OF THE HOOD, EXPLODING MAN, and GHETTO FREAK SHOW. But Courage didn't have time to read the pictures he had to run. His heart was slamming against his ribs, making it hard for him to breathe. He had to think of something. Anything!  
  
It was too late, Courage's foot hit a chink in the concrete that once belonged to the city. He fell hard on his knees and felt his skin scrape. The Juggla was closing in. Courage closed his eyes tightly and shivered. He curled up in the fetal position and hid his face with the ball.  
  
He could see the light through his eyelids as the ball began to glow. The Juggla stopped in his tracks and seemed frozen.  
  
"COURAGE!" the ball screamed. Courage's eyes snapped open and he saw the glowing ball holding The Juggla still. "Back away slowly and run! I can only hold him for so long!"  
  
Courage nodded and slowly stood up. He backed away, keeping his eyes only on the Juggla. When he was a safe enough distance, he ran like hell and slammed the nearest door behind him.  
  
After a few slams on the door, The Juggla left angered and snorting.  
  
Courage wiped the sweat from his brow and slumped against the door, then sliding down the door until his bottom hit the floor. After gasping for air like a fish out of water, he looked at the ball and noticed it had drained its power doing that stunt. Until it recharged, he was going blind.  
  
The only way to make it out was to kill The Juggla. Courage respected all life and never wanted to kill anything. But since this thing wasn't alive, it wouldn't matter. He rested a few more minuets until he got up and began walking around the darkened room. When he heard the faint music, he realized he was back stage! He saw the fire exit, the ladders and sandbags. Courage then had a feeling he had been here before...  
  
Of course! It was the Nowhere Theater! Where that Phantom tried to steal the show from Director Darkest Moon! Shirley did say that the Carnival used the city to take form.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuz ya know the juggla will throw ya up fast  
  
And if I drop you that's your ass  
  
I shake and twist, try to keep calm  
  
I might go to hell cuz I'm down with Esham  
  
Gotta rhyme for your Uncle Willy  
  
Then I hit him in the head with a Billy  
  
Willy, Willy, watch your mouth  
  
And fuck the south  
  
Running with a gang of twenty street hoods, yo  
  
What's up bitch, ah, what's up ho?  
  
Sometimes you act like you ain't down  
  
With a psychotic wicked clown  
  
Fucking my friends ain't healthy  
  
Cuz I grab you by the face and fuck you up  
  
And it's like that bitch that's the way it is  
  
I'm allowed to fuck, ho, I'm in show biz  
  
Sets in the hood want me for dead  
  
So I paint my tag on they forehead  
  
Stick your little 'kay by my taggin'  
  
You can fit twenty clowns in a Volkswagon  
  
And we coming straight to your brick house  
  
I'm a huff, and puff, and blow your fuckin' neck loose  
  
And then I might mug ya  
  
Cuz they're will be no fucking with the juggla  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the music continued to play, Courage looked around backstage. He had to find something to slay The Juggla with. And he think he found it! 


	11. Exhibit 2! Exploding Man!

The only way to defeat some demons is to shove something pointy through their hearts.  
  
Courage wrenched a piece of wood free from the broken stair railing. He sighed. Not really wanting to do this at all. He had no choice, as there were five more Jokers after this.  
  
He slowly walked through the curtains and approached the back of the monster, so close he could hear heartbeat if there was one. Courage licked his lips and slammed the wood through the roaring beast. It fell to the stage floor and writhed in its own blood-like substance before decomposing into dust.  
  
Courage sighed in relief, and then clapping broke the air. Courage glanced up to see a jester, the same as the one on the entrance sign, applauding his efforts. He laughed a wicked cackle and ran out the door.  
  
Courage was startled by this sudden act of fleeing and realized THAT was who needed to be destroyed to advance. He took off after the pink and blue clown and followed him into a tent. The sign he ignored to read, said "Exploding Man!"  
  
"Your job is to help reassemble the Exploding Man! Once he's all together, he can point you in the right direction to find the joker!" the ball said, glowing.  
  
Courage made a look of disgust. This was one of his more bizarre missions to date. Even eating worms was fine compared to helping a zombie find his innards. Music started playing, droping hints as to where the parts were. Courage began searching the small suburban area of the city where this exhibit was located.  
  
**************************************  
  
Oh, you'll never guess what's up  
  
My fucking head blew up  
  
My chins in an old man's backyard  
  
I gotta sneak threw his yard  
  
To find the motherfucker  
  
And he's gotta pitbull dog  
  
And it's sitting on my chin like a frog on a log  
  
I throw a bone to try to distract  
  
Cuz I'm wanting my chinny-chin-chin back  
  
****************************************  
  
Courage managed to lure the mutated pit bull away from the chin. He placed it in a bag that he grabbed from the local store nearby. He was about to puke at the smell of all these decomposing parts.  
  
****************************************  
  
I'll never be one to boast  
  
But there's my tongue hanging off the light post  
  
Cuz my head exploded  
  
And my brains unloaded  
  
All over this beautiful city  
  
Teeth and bones to the nitty gritty  
  
There's my eyeball stuck to the wall  
  
Right next to my splattered jaw  
  
I don't dig this game  
  
Chasing my brains all through the sewer drains  
  
My head's all over the block  
  
Cuz I done went lunatick-tock tick-tock  
  
Come on, dawg, what's wrong with my head?  
  
It blew apart but I still ain't dead  
  
*******************************************  
  
Courage got all these parts, growing more and more sick with each slimy bit he grabbed. The bag began soaking through with the blood and ooze. Courage kept his nerves under control, knowing that this was the only way.  
  
*******************************************  
  
I get no respect  
  
I got nothing but guts hanging off my neck  
  
But still chilling  
  
Even with my blood and guts all over the ceiling  
  
******************************************  
  
Courage stopped when he heard that line, and looked up at the roof of the house he was in. Dripping off the light fixtures and ceiling fan, was the "guts on the ceiling".  
  
*******************************************  
  
I'm chillin', I'm illin'  
  
With my guts all over the ceiling  
  
Oh, you'll never guess what's up  
  
My fucking back blew up  
  
If you come across a spine  
  
Best believe it's mine  
  
Oh, forget about my tongue  
  
Cuz vato can't breathe without no lungs  
  
I lost both of mine  
  
Now that's an item that I wouldn't mind to find  
  
But forget about dat  
  
Cuz I'm roaming the streets with a splattered back  
  
I'm trying to rap to this freak  
  
But she can see my ribs all in the street  
  
********************************************  
  
Courage held his breath, as the rotting smell worsened with each part added. It looked like an organ donor sale.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Then the chit-chat went dead  
  
She noticed that I ain't got no head  
  
Shhh, I think I hear my heart  
  
But damn, it got hit by a Smark bus  
  
And landed in Pontiac  
  
So I tell my mellow to send it back  
  
Come on, wined and my back blow up  
  
Look for my guts, look for my guts  
  
I gotta call from Nate the Mack  
  
Says he might of found part of my back  
  
Then bring it on over, ace  
  
I got slabs all over the place  
  
But I'm still chillin'  
  
Even with my blood and guts all over the ceiling  
  
***************************************************  
  
Courage nabbed the heart, ribs, and back and added them to the pile. The bottom of the bag ripped out and it all hit the floor with a sick splush. Courage couldn't hold it any longer and his retching was drowned out by the music.  
  
****************************************************  
  
I'm chilling, I'm illing  
  
With my guts all over the ceiling  
  
You'll never guess what's up  
  
Ahh, I'm down on my luck  
  
Got no head  
  
Said I got no head  
  
Southwest ghetto zone  
  
It done fried my brain  
  
I'm chilling, I'm illing  
  
With my guts all over the ceiling  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The disgusting venture was over, and the remaining man got everything back in place. He looked like a clown.  
  
"Thanx dawg. I needed that! Since you were so kind as to help me put myself back together, I'll tell ya what ya need to know! That jester guy ran into that building over there!" Violent J said pointing.  
  
"That is where the Wizard of the Hood hangs out. He's powerful, but not as powerful as the fourth joker!" he caught himself.  
  
"I'm getting to far ahead. The wizard must be defeated before you can go on." Violent Jay said.  
  
"Take this. It will protect you from some of his spells, but your not invincible!" he warned.  
  
Courage nodded and walked off towards his next stop. He still tasted vomit, and thought that if this was only the beginning, what would the rest hold? 


	12. Ride and Exhibit 3! Wizard of the Hood!

Courage approached the building that the Exploding Man told him to go too. He saw the entrance was boarded up so tried around back. Amid the dumpsters and dripping pipes, the asphalt somehow turned to gold bricks.  
  
"Just like Wizard of Oz." Courage whispered to himself. He looked and saw it seeming to lead on forever. At the other end, the jester waved at him and ran inside the next building.  
  
He began to walk down the road and heard music begin to play.  
  
***************************************************** One time, the ICP with this shit  
  
For you and your boys to say "fuck yeah" to  
  
Yo, G, kick some of that shit about the wizard and all that  
  
Drop a psycho beat and go on and rap, bald-headed fuck  
  
Aw shit, homeboy, you should of seen me  
  
I was flipped at the party drinking a fifth of MD  
  
Straight passed-out on his mother's bed  
  
With seven cans of brew going through my head  
  
Dreaming, I was sipping on Faygo  
  
With my dope posse, hear comes a tornado  
  
Huh, I can't run no where  
  
Cause the whole damn house was spinning through the air (damn!)  
  
And don't laugh just yet  
  
And it bland my motherfucking eyes bet  
  
And here comes a three and a half foot pimp  
  
With a blue zoo suit and a mack daddy limp  
  
Yo, I gotta grip on my weapon  
  
Cuz this midget motherfucker and his boys are stepping  
  
"Oh my, look at the witch  
  
You crushed and killed that wicked old bitch"  
  
And they saying that I'm doomed  
  
Cuz I killed some ho that rides on a broom  
  
Fuck this, I'm going back to where I stay  
  
And I walking down the yellow brick alleyway ****************************************************  
Courage soon realized that this was the Wizard of Oz as envisioned by the Dark Carnival. He soon saw a man made of straw, being pushed around by another clown. Little did he know this one looked identical to the last one he helped.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Interlude (contains samples from "Wizard of Oz" and "Ghetto Zone"):  
  
Well, go on motherfucker!  
  
Now I'm roaming just like basshead  
  
Everybody know just where the alley led  
  
And don't say you don't know  
  
Which way to go, yo, there go the scarecrow  
  
I ain't playing this bullshit no more  
  
So I whip out the nigger play the double-four  
  
Best tell my ass how to get back  
  
Or I'll blow the straw out your fucking head  
  
You wanna see the wizard?  
  
Fuck yeah, I do  
  
Get me off this pole and I'll come with you  
  
You know the wiz  
  
Yeah, its the road for him  
  
Then he gave me on a 'gene  
  
Now I gotta bullet for him  
  
So me and the crow was walking on bricks  
  
Spitting and cussing and holding our dicks  
  
Thinking, damn, this ain't how the movie goes  
  
I ain't seen one motherfucking rainbow  
  
Ain't a fresh pair of kicks in the land  
  
Just what you thought, there go the tin man  
  
How to get to the wizard?  
  
What the fuck  
  
I ain't saying shit until you oil me up  
  
I don't see any motherfucking oil, bro  
  
Oil me up with a forty of Red Bull  
  
Huh, just like the book said  
  
Tin Man was stumbling like a crackhead  
  
Old-ass rusted out metal  
  
But we was on our way to see the wizard of the ghetto  
  
"Somewhere over the rainbow"  
  
(Shut the) fuck up, bitch  
  
***GUNSHOTS***  
  
Damn, this ain't Kansas, ho  
  
This is the southwest motherfucking ghetto zone, bitch  
  
So pick your skank ass up  
  
And you and Toto get the fuck on **********************************************************  
  
Courage just shook his head and followed the trio. Soon he came upon another scene happening. If this kept up he would never get out of here.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yeah, we've come a long way  
  
Drop the motherfuckers all the way to Del Ray  
  
And I'm a wonder land story book tourist  
  
Gripping that .44 we coming up to the forest  
  
Anything could be out there  
  
Lions, tigers, maybe a bear  
  
Hoods and hoodlums and theives, oh my (3x)  
  
I'm a kick somebody in they fuckin' eye  
  
Don't fuck with me at a time like this  
  
I'll send out a bullet guarenteed won't miss  
  
So I just move and the hooks are flying  
  
You've come and buck with the fucking lion  
  
I want rings, chains, any kind of gold  
  
Or what?  
  
Or I'm a let this nine unfold  
  
Man, fuck this, come back to Del Ray  
  
There you can rob motherfuckers any day  
  
Crackheads, hoes, whatever you can name  
  
Catch all the rich ones coming out the ball game (yeah)  
  
So finally we was at the castle  
  
And with the guards, we got no hastle  
  
They all just got the fuck out our way  
  
I guess even in Oz they know of Violent J  
  
Interlude:  
  
Yo, where's the motherfucking wizard stay  
  
Who wants to know? Violent-psychopath-J  
  
I wanna word with him at gun point  
  
Cuz there's no place like Detroit *********************************************************  
  
Courage finally made it to the end and was greeted by the same voice that greeted the others. He ran and hid.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Welcome to the wizards kingdom  
  
The Wizard of the Ghetto as its said  
  
Welcome to the wizards kingdom  
  
Sorry, motherfucker, this is where you'll stay  
  
Scarecrow, you ain't shit to me  
  
And the lion ain't shit but a snack for three  
  
Tin Man, don't take me for a sucker  
  
I'll chew your ass up and spit bullets out, motherfucker  
  
We let it rain,  
  
Seventy-nine slugs to his fucking brain  
  
Then I stepped back cool and calm  
  
Cuz the Tin Man was dropping cluster bombs  
  
Everybody know about car jacking  
  
So me and the fellas went home macking  
  
Jumped in a smooth-ass ride  
  
Drop top Geo says "Wiz" on the side  
  
Gripped it back to the hood where we came from  
  
And that shit was fun  
  
Next thing I knew I was back at the party  
  
Got up and was finning to tell everybody  
  
But I just let it pass  
  
Cuz I know they'll laugh at my drunk ass ************************************************************  
  
Oh great, Courage thought. The Wizard was dead and he was stuck, now what? He gasped when the wizard got up and dusted himself off. It was a man behind the curtain all right. He looked pretty shot up, but still alive!  
  
Courage dodged some mystery magic sparks and found out how to win this fight quickly. He pulled the curtain down on the shot up man, and the magic backfired, zapping the demon.  
  
"This is too easy. I think that joker guy WANTS me to reach hi quickly." Courage said to himself.  
  
"Quite right!" a high squeaky voice said right behind him. Courage spun to come face to face with the pink and blue jester.  
  
The Jester grabbed Courage by the neck and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Let's go for a ride!" he said with an evil smile. 


End file.
